csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Fallen
The Fallen is the nineteenth episode in season fourteen of . Synopsis D.B. Russell is taken hostage after a teenager opens fire in a police station. Plot The episode begins with people standing in a long line at the LVPD front desk. D.B. walks over to Officer Deborah Hughes and receives the latest case file: A politician's new BMW has been destroyed by Jacob Baker, the teen who pointed lasers at airplanes in the episode "Keep Calm and Carry On." Deborah tells her husband, Officer Blake Hughes, to cover the front desk. He starts arguing with his wife and D.B. tells them to "get a room." D.B. heads into the interrogation room to talk to Jacob. The long line of people waiting at the front desk hasn't changed much. After Officer Hughes gives a older woman a clipboard, a teenager cuts in front of a young lady. Both the lady and the officer start yelling at him, but he pulls out a gun and shoots Officer Hughes in the chest. Everyone ducks for cover, but the teen takes the young lady hostage. Chaos breaks out in the LVPD: the teenager starts firing bullets, some of them hitting cops, others breaking glass. The teen drops the gun and pulls out another one. Once he reaches an interrogation room, he lets the young woman go. Shots are fired, but someone yells "Hold your fire, Russell's in there!" The teen points his gun at Russell, and now holds him hostage inside the room. (Jacob Baker was shot sometime in the chaos.) Nick walks into a crowded room full of people (including Sara) watching the news about the hostage situation. When Nick asks what's going on, Finlay comes into the room and tells the two CSIs that she had just got off the phone with Brass, and that Russell is in the room with the shooter. Both Sara and Nick are shocked at the news. Meanwhile, the cops are setting up bulletproof shields and are loading their guns. In another room, an officer is trying to load the interrogation room security camera feeds and Brass is talking to someone on the phone. One officer is dead, and four others are wounded. Deborah comes into the room, saying that Brass had wanted to speak with her. He tells her that her husband was shot because he was at the front desk when the shooter came in. She blames herself because she was the one who put him there. Brass tells her to go to the hospital and visit him. Brass dials Russell. In the interrogation room, Russell's phone is ringing and Jacob is screaming in pain from the bullet wound. When Russell tries to help Jacob, the teen with the gun becomes angry and tells him to get back against the wall. Russell tells the teen that he needs to answer the phone, but he won't let him. Russell tells him that the cops will "light the place up." The teen replies "maybe that's what I want." Nick asks Brass if he could get a hold of Russell. Brass tells him no. Jacob starts complaining that the room is cold, and Russell tries to help him once again. The teen with the gun becomes angry and tells him to get back against the wall, but Russell tells him that he needs a doctor. Both D.B and the teen start yelling at each other, and the teen reluctantly lets D.B. help Jacob. D.B. takes off his jacket, rips it in half, and ties it around the bullet hole to stop the bleeding. Russell tries to learn the teen's name, but to no avail. In the other room, Brass asks the officer how the security cameras are coming along, but only the picture quality is going to work, there will be no sound. Brass's phone rings and caller ID reveals that Russell is calling. Brass answers it and the camera feed pops up on the computer screen. After some talking, the teen says he wants a laptop. In the morgue, Doc Robbins is working on taking the bullets out of one of the officer's body. His assistant shows him and Morgan a picture of the family: a wife and four boys. The family had not been notified of the situation. After one of the bullets is removed, it is revealed to be a 9 mm, and Morgan hopes that the bullet and gun will help ID the shooter. Sara visits the hospital and finds one officer getting cleaned up and a lot of bloody clothes and towels on the floor. She hears LT Deborah Hughes screaming for her husband. Sara tells her that he had gone into surgery and that she should receive news soon. LT Hughes talks about their previous marital issues and how everything was getting back on track and how they were making plans for the future. Jacob is complaining of a lot more pain. D.B. tells him that a medic is coming very soon. Greg is watching the security camera when Brass enters and tells him that the building has been cleared. An officer comes in with an epinephrine pen that has a microphone hidden inside it, so that they can hear what's going on. Greg heads to the interrogation room with a large bag and laptop. Suddenly, a red laser shines on him. The teenager is holding D.B. in a headlock. The teen carefully instructs Greg to set down the supplies, and turn around slowly. Greg tells him that he is unarmed. The teen points his gun at D.B. and tells him to go get the supplies, otherwise Jacob was going to get shot again. D.B. gets the supplies, but it's too slow for the teen so he starts shouting "What's the holdup?" Morgan and Finlay are looking at the bullets recovered from the officer's body. Morgan reveals that the gun came from Arizona, but doesn't understand how it could end up in the hands of a kid shooting cops inside the LVPD. The teen is busily looking at many different things on the laptop. D.B. thinks that he is looking for himself on the news. D. B. provides first aid to Jacob Baker, while watching the teen, trying to get him to talk. He is able to get the teen's fingerprint by asking him to hold a plastic water bottle, and the team outside the room is able to zoom in on the print and get an identity on the shooter. His name is Mark Powell and he is 16 years old. They are able to find his mother and bring her to the police station to talk to him. They also find the family van which Mark has been living in for the last couple weeks. He realizes that they got his print off the water bottle and gets upset with Russell for setting him up. He knocks the phone out of Russell's hand and ends up shooting out the video camera that is on the ceiling in the room they are in. The police are about to storm the room, but Russell convinces Mark to let him call them and calm the situation down. One of the LVPD cops, Dolan, wants to use thermal imaging to take out Mark and he and Nick get into a shouting match. Brass calms them down and tells them they are going to give Russell the chance to resolve the situation with everyone alive. While going through the family van, they find a bunch of emails between Mark and someone with the handle "Lookingglass419". They are going back and forth about teaching the police some respect and attacking police stations. They try to find his accomplice, but Mark's mother tells them that he doesn't have any friends. The only friend he had, Elliott the neighbor boy, got into drugs and was killed during a botched robbery of a liquor store over a year ago. Mark has a juvie record for vandalism and assault. The mother tried to get him help through therapy, church, and police youth sports camp, but nothing helps. Sara Sidle is at the hospital and talks to Mitch on his way to recovery. She sees the doctor talk to LT Hughes and when she goes up to her she tells her that her husband Blake didn't make it. Russell again tries to get Mark to open up to him and is able to convince him to let Jacob go to the hospital for treatment. He tells him that if he doesn't let Jacob go and he died from the police bullet that knicked his lung, it would be Mark's fault not the cops. They get a warrant to trace the email communication between Mark and LookingGlass419. Finn calls Nick and tells him that Greg's trace finds that the emails all came from one server that is inside LVPD. Mark has been communicating with someone inside the police department. Nick tells Brass what they have found and lets him know that he thinks the accomplice is one of them, a police officer. There is no suicide pact or any other target. LVPD has always been the target. Greg runs a terminal search to determine which computer in the LVPD was the one sending the emails. Mark is still unable to find anything online about the other attack his partner was supposed to carry out and closes the laptop. Russell tries to convince Mark that he has options, even though Mark says the cops are just going to kill him. Russell wants him to walk out with him and give up peaceably. Russell tries to convince Mark to make the right decision when he puts the gun to his own head. Russell tells him not to do that, and Mark says he won't, but pulls another gun, points it at Russell and tells "Kill me or I will kill you" while holding the original gun with the red laser out to Russell. Russell takes the gun and points it at him initially, but then points the gun away from Mark and tells him no one else is going to die today. Mark drops his gun and goes down on his hands and knees, looking into Russell's face as he cries and moans. He folds himself into Russell's lap and continues to cry. Greg and Morgan continue the search for the terminal that sent the emails to Mark. A large police contingent arrives in the hallway outside the door to the room and Russell calls out to let them know they are coming out. An officer pulls Russell out of the line of fire and Brass starts to talk Mark through a series of instructions so that they can secure him safely -having him put his hands behind his head and get down on his knees. As Brass is telling him to get down on his stomach, Greg gets a hit and the terminal that the emails came from pops up on the screen with Officer Dolan's picture. Mark starts to remove his hands from behind his head, but instead of laying down on his stomach, he reaches into the top of his jacket and Dolan yells out "Gun" as Russell yells "Mark, no. Mark, no!" Officer Dolan starts firing and the other officers join in, until Mark falls dead to the ground. Russell goes up to the body after the shooting stops and kneels down beside him. He pulls Mark's hand out to see what he was reaching for. Officer Dolan walks up and says "He was reaching for a gun", but Russell pulls his hand out and shows that he was reaching for his St. Christopher's medal. Brass receives a phone call and then walks up to Officer Dolan and tells him to give him his weapon. Dolan says "It was a good shoot, Captain" as Brass takes his rifle and sidearm from him. He tells another officer to take Dolan into custody as he continues to say it was a good shoot and while the other officers mumble "What is going on?" and "This doesn't make any sense" Sara is still at the hospital and sees LT Hughes still sitting there. She lets her know that they got the shooter and knew who he was communicating with at the LVPD. It turns out that LT Hughes had been having an affair with Dolan. She tells Sara that she doesn't believe that Dolan was behind the whole thing and Sara agrees with her. She said that while the emails may have come from Dolan's terminal, they checked the duty roster and he wasn't on duty when any of the emails were sent. LT Hughes continues to act innocent, like she doesn't know where the conversation is going, asking if it was someone connected to Powell. Sara tells her that yeah it was someone he crossed paths with and pulls out a photo of LT Hughes and Mark Powell from last year's Police Youth Sports Camp sitting side by side. LT Hughes continues to plead innocence, but Sara says that Mark killed her husband and the other officers because LT Hughes set things in motion. They searched her house and locker, and found her laptop and burner phone connecting her to Mark and proving that she is LookingGlass419. She gave Mark the signal to go two minutes after she put her husband on the reception desk. Sara tells her she betrayed her badge and when she asks her why she did it, she yells "Because Blake was never going to let me go? He beat me? I-I did it for the insurance? I don't know, Sara, come on. Do you...do you really think that there is anything that I could say to you to make you understand?" She asks for her police rep as they take her service weapon and cuff her. Sara walks away. Russell walks into the autopsy room to talk to Mark Powell's mother as she is staring down at his body. Cast Main Cast * Ted Danson as D.B. Russell * Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Paula Francis as Herself * Brendan Meyer as Mark Powell * Billy Miller as Officer Robert Dolan * Scottie Thompson as Lt. Debra Hughes * Matt Shively as Jacob Baker * Stephanie Michels as Cynthia Powell * Jeff Pierre as Officer Dunn * Mike Faiola as Officer Blake Hughes * Ali Chen as Female Civilian * Kelly Bacon as Nurse * Nick Bemrose as Orderly * Beth Bryson as Nurse * Brett Edwards as SWAT Officer * Stephen Oyoung as Officer Matsuda * Alexander Harris as SWAT Officer * Aidan Nagle as SWAT Officer * Lisa Dawn Tynes as Civilian Trivia *We can see the LVPD Fallen officer memorial wall in the episode. We can see the memory of Cyrus Lockwood who was killed in Inside the Box and Ray O'Riley who last appeared in Homebodies (and apparently died some time after that). See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 14 Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Las Vegas Episodes